


You Wish You Didn't

by RebelAngel



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Affleck smut, Cigars, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, scotch, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father is a lawyer and he has very important colleagues, they are always over your house and one of them named Ben you were curious about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wish You Didn't

You were up in your room trying to study for finals because you were graduating this year and you wanted to finish with a great mark, you heard loud laughs and ramblings downstairs and you figured it was your dad and his buddies again working late on a case. You rolled your eyes because all you've been trying to do was study for the past 3 days and you couldn't, something was interfering with your concentration and it wasn't only the loud sounds coming from the men downstairs. Your dad always had his friends over, since he had his own office in our house he figured it would be easier to bring work home with him. There were a couple young ones that would hang around for a bit then leave but they were really quiet and didn't fit in with the rest of them. Your mind wandered as you went through the images of each of his colleagues that you had in your mind. There was one, his name was Mr. Affleck. He was tall, dark and extremely handsome, one of the most mysterious yet sweetest man that you have ever met. You felt tingly all over when you thought of him but you felt really bad, you couldn't help it he was too gorgeous for words. He had this grin that drove you absolutely mad and he was sweeter with you, he was very kind and always acknowledged your presence when you were around them. He made you feel special, a small smile pulled at the side of your mouth as you thought of every single part of him and how perfect he was, even though he was double your age.

A yell from downstairs broke the trance you were in, "(Y/N) are you home?!" you rolled your eyes.

"Great, he's drunk again." you whispered to yourself as you walked out of your room and went to the top of the stairs to show him that you were there. "Yeah, Dad. I'm up here studying." you could hear him laughing with his buddies, you wondered if Mr. Affleck was down there with them, you wondered if he was drunk as well.  _Shit,_ you thought. 

"Come down here! I need to introduce you to someone!" he was slurring his words. 

You let out an exasperated breath as you stomped down the stairs and made your way to his office, "Dad I don't have time for this." you looked at him and he looked you over and raised his eyebrows. You completely forgot that you weren't wearing any pants, just an overgrown Boston Red Sox jersey and knee highs. You blushed as you pulled your shirt down a bit more. 

"How appropriate." he said shaking his head. He signalled you into his office, you walked in slowly trying not to make eye contact with anybody and they were all laughing and drinking as the cigar smoke filled the room and made your eyes water.

You waved your hand at the smoke in front of you and looked towards your dad, "Yeah, I'm here what do you want?" you realized that sounded a bit rude and you looked over to your dad's friends who just looked directly to your dad awaiting a response.

Then you saw him, you saw Mr. Affleck in a nice grey suit with a red tie, not looking at your father but looking directly at you. His eyes burning into you, looking over every inch of your body. You flushed a bright red and swallowed as you took your bottom lip in between your teeth without thinking and you looked directly at him. You locked eyes with each other and you saw him grip his scotch glass a bit tighter.  _Stop thinking about him like this, stop feeling this way._ You told yourself, you were in a room with all of them, you tried to contain yourself. 

"(Y/N), sweetheart. I'd like you to meet Greg, he just joined our law firm." you tore your eyes away from Mr. Affleck to look at Greg, he looked like he just graduated high school. Of course your dad has been trying to set you up with the new hires but you felt like they were too young for you, even though you were the same age. 

You walked over to where they were standing and Greg extended an arm out to you, "Nice to meet you." he said, he was very sweet, he had blondish hair and big brown eyes, he was small in stature but was boyish cute. You extended your arm and shook his hand, "I apologize for my attire this evening, I did not plan to leave my room today." you giggled and he looked you over as you innocently pulled down the front of your jersey. 

"It's more than fine." he weakly smiled as he let go of your hand. Your eyes flickered back to Mr. Affleck who was smoking his cigar,  _Fuck I wish I was that cigar right now_. You licked your lips and he puffed out the smoke as he caught you staring at him, he then flashed you that grin of his that made you melt. You blinked rapidly as you turned your attention back to Greg and cleared your throat. 

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" he caught you off guard so you started fumbling over your words. "Erm, No I don't have one." you took a step back clearly feeling uncomfortable as you noticed Mr. Affleck glaring at Greg. 

Your dad started laughing as he took another puff from his cigar, "Who, my daughter? Have a boyfriend? She's still a virgin. She's a goody goody, that's why I have to find her someone." your dad blurted out and your face turned red, beat red as you looked over to Mr. Affleck who just had a blank expression on his face and he was looking down at the table. Your dads friends were all laughing and saying that you were a good girl. 

"Dad, what the fuck man?" the room feel silent the second you said it. 

"Excuse me?" your father came closer to you. 

"You know what, screw studying. I don't need to study anymore. You want me to let loose and have a good time because you think I'm a stuck up little Princess who gets Daddy to do everything for her, well not tonight." you walked over to the where the bottle of Scotch was, conveniently it was right beside Mr. Affleck, you grabbed one of the glasses, put some ice in it and leaned over the table to grab the Scotch. Your jersey rode up your back side as a small part of your panties started showing in front of him, you could feel the tension. You poured yourself a glass and held your glass in the air to cheers your dad, "Bottoms up." you took the Scotch as a shot, which you knew you weren't supposed to do but you held it together.

Then boldly you turned to the cigar in Mr. Affleck's hand, "May, I?" you looked directly at him and he then innocently put his hand on the small of your back as you leaned down to his level and he placed the cigar in your mouth, you parted your lips to make an O and he inserted the cigar. You were both looking at each other as if no one else was in the room and you took one puff and hummed to yourself. 

"How's that for letting loose, Daddy?" you said innocently as you heard a small growl escape the back of Mr. Affleck's throat.  _Oh, please don't tell me he has a Daddy kink. Please. I'll die on the spot._

"Go to your room, this instant." he said pointing upstairs. His friends were in shock at the way you were treating him but you didn't care anymore what they thought of you. 

"Or, what? You'll punish me?" you snorted as you heard a cough from behind you again.  _Fuck me, he has the Daddy kink._

"First apologize and then get upstairs. I don't want to see you down here for the rest of the night." your dad said as he shook his head and apologized to Greg. 

You placed a hand on Mr. Affleck's shoulder and you felt something deep within you, "Thanks for the smoke." you grinned at him. 

He looked at you and let out shy laugh,  _Where did that come from?_ "You took it pretty well." he said looking up at you with those beautiful brown eyes that he had. 

You leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "That's not all I can take." and you distanced yourself to check his reaction and he looked at you stunned. 

You grinned as you walked out the door, "Sorry Greggy, you're not my type. Dad, try not to get too drunk and pass out again ok." you ran back upstairs and shut the door. 

The feeling you had inside you was overwhelming you sat down on your bed and ran your hands over your face,  _what did I just do?_ you felt liberated, you felt so confident and free! You leaned back on your bed and just smiled at the ceiling, you stayed like that just thinking for the next 20 minutes. You closed your eyes and your mind wandered, wandered right to Mr. Affleck. You let out a small moan at the thought of him as your legs clenched tight, you were grinning as you thought about his beard, his perfectly lined scruff and the places it would mark on your body. Your hand trailed down your body as you continued to think of him, his lips, his eyes, his shoulders hovering over you. Your hand reached the hem of your panties as you started touching yourself while you were thinking of him. You were lost in your own mind, you wanted to feel him pressed against you, you wanted his entire body weight on you thrusting against you. You let out a moan as you increased your speed and you heard a knock on the door. Your eyes shot opened and you immediately cleaned off your fingers and went to the door. 

You opened the door and it was him,  _What the fuck is he doing up here?_ your face was clearly flushed red and your breathing was uneven, "Hey, Hi uhm, what are you doing up here?" He looked you up and down and he noticed that a piece of your jersey was tucked into your panties and there was a wet mark on your panties and he ran his hand over his beard and walked in. 

"Well I was going to leave but I just wanted to come up and check on you because what happened in there wasn't ok and your father passed out in the middle of the meeting." he said as he took a seat on your bed. 

You were in shock,  _He's in my room. On my bed, where I just jerked off to him. Fuck._ You closed the door and you walked over to stand in front of him. "I appreciate that Mr. Affleck, thank you." 

He starts laughing, "You don't have to call me Mr. Affleck yeknow. That makes me feel old." you smirked at him.

"That doesn't bother me." you said and he looked up at you with raised eyebrows.

"You have said and done some questionable things tonight (Y/N), I'm very surprised." he said in a stern voice. 

"Really?" you laughed, "I am 21 I think I'm allowed to fly off the handle" he laughed as well. You were aching to touch him, he was beautiful and he was on your bed, the scenarios running through your mind were endless. 

You reached your hand out and you ran your fingers through his hair as his eyes slowly closed and he took a deep breath. "(Y/N), this is wrong." 

"It's wrong, if we feel this way and we don't do anything about it." you ended up straddling him now and he ran his fingers up your bare thighs as he tucked his hands underneath your jersey and gripped your waist. 

"Shit." he said "You know when I saw you wearing this, it drove me nuts. All I wanted to do was take this off of you and bend you over that table." you cleared your throat as you grinded down on his lap. He gripped you tighter. 

You had your hands locked around his neck now and you put your lips close to his ear as his stubble tickled you. "You want to know what happened after I came up here, Mr. Affleck?" his hands made their way to your ass and he gripped you, you took that as a signal to continue. "I laid down on my bed and my mind wandered." you moved down on him again as he was kissing your neck now. 

"My mind wandered and I thought of you Mr. Affleck. I thought about you touching me as I was touching myself." you were grinning now and you hoped he would take this well. 

"Fuck." he cursed out and without warning he spanked you. You let out a small noise, a noise you never thought you were capable of making, he spoke again and his voice was huskier, "So you have been naughty then haven't you." 

"Fuck, yes. Daddy just for you." you said, it slipped out by accident and you were mortified, you froze in his grasp and you felt him turn to face you. 

"What did you just call me?" he sounded darker then you thought he would. You were about to apologize as he starting kissing you roughly. He had his hands on your hips as he was moving them for you, you felt his erection through his pants as you pressed down even more trying to feel everything. You took control and you were riding him,  _Fuck I can't believe this is happening._ He broke away from your mouth as he sucked and bit his was down your neck to your collarbone and you tilted your head back letting out a loud moan. 

"There's no way you're a virgin." he said breathlessly and you started laughing. "My father knows nothing about me." you said to him as you pushed his broad shoulders down on the bed. 

He was grinning again, he was sprawled out on your bed and he was grinning. You unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him, you kissed every inch of him and when you got to his belt you palmed him over his pants and you saw him close his eyes. You undid his belt and as you were about to throw it on the floor, he looked at you. "Ah, ah. We are going to need that later." and you gulped so loudly but quickly responded. "Yes, Daddy." he smiled at you. 

You licked your lips as you peeled off his briefs and you started pumping his shaft.  _Fuck, I need this in me._ You licked the tip slowly as you were jerking him off into your mouth, you hollowed your mouth and swirled your tongue around his shaft.

You felt his hands in your hair as he slowly tugged on it and you heard him say, "You're so good to Daddy, baby girl. So good." you moaned around his cock and you felt him twitch in your mouth. A bit of pre-cum came out and you tasted him and he tasted so good that you took him deeper into your mouth and you heard him moan even louder this time.

He tugged your hair again and he spoke out, "Okay, stop." he let out breathlessly. You looked up at him as you licked your lips and you were confused. "Did I do something wrong?" you were a bit worried but he got up on his knees in front of you and he took your face into his hands, "No, no baby, you were so good! It's just your turn." 

He threw you on the bed and he grabbed the belt, you stuck your wrists out above you and smirked at him and he flashed the biggest smile you've ever seen, "I see you've done this before." you giggled. He clipped the belt around your wrists and placed them above your head. 

"Yes, I have Daddy." you opened your legs in front of him. He licked his lips, as you looked at his naked body in front of you and you wanted him inside you so badly. "I want you to fuck me." you said to him and he hovered over you and with one hand he made his way up your thigh and to your clit as he slowly felt how wet you were, he slid both fingers in, causing you to roll your hips up towards him. He stretched his fingers and started fingering you "So wet for me baby." your eyes were closed because fuck it felt so good. You kept pushing up and arching your back, you wanted to feel more of him. You pointed to the drawer beside your bed but you couldn't bring yourself to speak, so he caught the drift and he stopped abruptly. 

He grabbed a condom from the drawer and slipped it on quickly. You smiled at him, "Why, Mr. Affleck, you look so good when you're this dishevelled and it's my doing." you started giggling. He leaned over to kiss you softly on the lips. "I can't wait to see how I make you look." he bit your lip and he teased your hole with his tip and then he thrusted into you. 

His hands were on either side of you and you could feel his skin against yours, you could feel him fill you and it was incredible, he thrusted slowly at first and he was deep. He deepened the thrusts as he pushed in and out of you. He kept his lips near your neck, "Feel so good baby girl." he grunted as he quickened the pace, you placed your wrists around his neck and you managed to wind your fingers through his hair even though you were restrained. He went faster now and he pinned your arms above your head again as he grabbed your leg and put it over his shoulder. He looked like a greek god, sweat all over his chest and he was biting his bottom lip trying to go deeper and harder with each thrust. You were screaming for him now, your body slowly burning about to combust any second. You could feel it inside you that he was close too. He dug his nails into your leg and after a few more thrusts, you both were cursing aloud. He fell on top of you as you breathed heavily. 

You started laughing and he started laughing. "How do I look?" He rolled over as he pulled out of you and he turned to face you. "Like a freshly fucked school girl." he laughed. "Perfect." you replied back to him. 

"Hopefully your Dad didn't hear us, or else I'm so fired." he ran his fingers through his hair. 


End file.
